Revenge of Optimus Prime
by IceGirl2772
Summary: I need a better title. Based on Revenge of the Fallen. 5 years ago, the Fallen took something precious from Optimus Prime. Now, here in Egypt, as the Fallen prepares to destroy our sun, Optimus finally takes his revenge. Rated T for violence. R&R, PEOPLE!
1. Not Found But Earned

**...I need a better title for this. Anyway, this is something that came to me after I bought **_**Transformers: Dark of the Moon**_** on Blu-Ray a few days ago…and while I was daydreaming in school. But this one is based on **_**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen**_**, so we're going back in time a little bit here.**

**This is the bit in the final battle against The Fallen in Egypt where Sam tries to get the Matrix of Leadership to Optimus Prime in the hopes of reviving him. However, he is killed by an explosion set off by Megatron. As Lennox is trying to revive Sam back on Earth, Sam's spirit finds himself in a limbo sort-of-thing. He's not on Earth. But he's not in heaven either. Now, here's where things get different.**

**In the original film, Sam meets the entire Prime Dynasty who revive him and give him the Matrix of Leadership, telling him to use the Matrix to revive Optimus so he can finally defeat the Fallen. But I'm gonna do my own twist on this. Instead, Sam meets a young girl named Talida (TA-LEE-DAH) who is part-human, part-robot. Here, you guys call her kind a techno-organic who has some sort of relation to Optimus…OK. Already, I've said too much. If you wanna know, read the story.**

**This is gonna be a three-chapter story. This chapter is where Sam meets Talida and retrieves the Matrix of Leadership. Next chapter is the scene where Optimus defeats the Fallen with his thoughts and stuff. And the final chapter is Sam and Optimus having a chat on the carrier heading home and it's also where Sam discovers the true identity of Talida.**

**I know, I know. Talida is a weird name. But I wanted to do something unique. I can tell you this: for this story, in Cybotronian, Talida means 'precious miracle'. And I can tell you she's five years old. OK. That's all I can tell you.**

**© I own nothing related to **_**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen**_**. Plot (part of it), script, characters and anything else related to the film belongs to Michael Bay and their respective creators.  
>© Talida rightfully belongs to me. (If you want to use Talida in a <strong>_**Transformers**_** fanfiction, go for it. Just make sure you double-check with me and you tell me what plans you have for Talida. Also, in your story, you can't claim Talida as your own OC. You have to say that Talida belongs to me.)  
><strong>** _Iridescent_**** belongs to Linkin Park. (Just read and you'll see.)**

**OK. Here we go. OH! Just so you know, this is my first **_**Transformers**_** story EVER on . So this might suck BIG TIME and certain characters may be OOC (especially Optimus Prime. However, the main point of this story is to show a completely different side of our favourite Autobot...well, Optimus Prime is my second favourite Autobot. My favourite's Bumblebee).**

**Oh! Also, each chapter's gonna be in a different POV. This chapter's gonna be in Sam's POV. Next chapter's going to be in Optimus' POV. The final chapter…half of it's gonna be in Sam's POV and half of it is going to be in Optimus' POV.**

**OK. I'm just gonna get on with it now since I am prone to wasting a whole page just on an author's note and I'm trying to get out of the habit of doing that.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span>Sam's POV<span>

"_You were standing in the wake of devastation.  
>And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown.<br>And with the cataclysm raining down,  
>Insides crying, "Save me now!"<br>You were there, impossibly alone..._"

All I remember is running on the blistering sand under the burning Middle Eastern sun with Mikaela. All I remember is holding the sock with the crumbled Matrix of Leadership in my badly-injured hand. All I remember is praying that Mikaela and I would manage to reach Optimus' body without harm. All I remember is hoping that Optimus would be revived and that the Fallen will finally be defeated. All I remember is breathing hard and my heart thudding as Megatron chased all of us the entire way. All I remember is the sounds of gunfire and explosions from the big battle that suffocated everyone. All I remember is hearing Mikaela's screams of terror one shot was dangerously close to hitting us. All I remember is being knocked off my feet by the latest kill shot that Megatron had just fired at me. All I remember is flying through the air with the blistering hot desert sand for a short period of time. All I remember is hitting the white hot ground ready to engulf me in a particularly painful manner. All I remember is having the wind completely knocked out of my body, leaving me totally breathless. All I remember is hearing Mikaela and Lennox scream my name as they saw me in my current state. All I remember is feeling my senses go black as death welcomed me into its cold eternal embrace.

I gasped at the world that surrounded me. The colours were dead. A bright white light was shining. The landscape looked like Cybatron; the Autobots' home planet that was destroyed during the war. Emerging the white light was a figure. When I got a closer look at her, I was amazed.

She was a young girl. And she was absolutely beautiful. She had to be five years old at most. Her wavy honey brown hair framed her small head and shoulders perfectly. Her crystal blue eyes pierced through my own. She was wearing this beautiful flowing white dress with white sandals. She looked like an angel…minus the wings, of course. She must be an angel. Well, what other explanation could there be? I'm dead, after all…am I?

"Hello, Sam Witwicky."

"How do you know my name? Where am I? Where am I? Am I dead? Am I dead?" I demanded.

"We have been watching you for a very long time, Sam. You have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not founded. It is earned. Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It is, and always have been, your destiny," she smiled at me as she revealed the Matrix of Leadership to me.

"Thank you," I thanked as I reached for the Matrix.

"Wait. Before you go back, I want you to do me a favour," she stopped me.

"Anything," I nodded back. I mean, who am I to refuse a request from a kid?

"When you revive Optimus, when everything that's going on with the Fallen is over, I want you to convey a message to him from me. I want you to tell him that Talida will always love him and will wait for him so we can be reunited when the time is right. And please don't let him do anything reckless. I don't want us to be reunited just yet," she begged me.

"I promise. Will he know you?" I asked Talida.

"He'll know me. Now go. He is the only hope your world has of survival. He is the only chance you have of defeating the Fallen, something that should've happened millennia ago," Talida reminded me.

She was right. No more time can be wasted. This was started by our ancestors all those years ago. Now it was up to us, their descendants, to take care of their unfinished business. Immediately, I reached for the Matrix of Leadership. When I did, I was blinded by a pure white bright light.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in Egypt. I saw Mikaela hovering over me tearfully.

"I love you. I love you," I gasped.

Then I remembered what Talida wanted me to do. No more time could be wasted. With the help of Lennox, Epps and Mikaela, I raced over to the pillars where Optimus laid in his lifeless state. I climbed on top of him. When I reached his spark, I screamed in determination as I jumped and stabbed his spark with the Matrix of Leadership. Immediately, something happened. I saw Optimus Prime come back to life. His first words were,

"Boy, you returned for me."

Nearby, I heard Jetfire going, "A living Prime. I don't believe it."

I couldn't believe it either. The Matrix of Leadership has actually revived him. My plan worked. My hopes came true. Then our moment of happiness was squashed by the Fallen snatching the Matrix from his spark.

"My Matrix," he sneered as he held it in his possession, "Go join your precious Talida."

Anger and hopelessness flashed across Optimus' face as he crumbled onto the desert sand, weakened once again. No. This is not happening again. I'm not letting him give up. Never. He can't join Talida now. She doesn't want him to. Not yet.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" I pleaded him.

"Get up, Prime!" Ironhide yelled.

"He's turning on the machine! You've got to stop him! Get up! OPTIMUS!"

"_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope. But failure's all you've know.<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration.  
>And let it go...<br>Let it go..._"

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter one. Chapter two is coming soon. It all depends on how much schoolwork I get stuck with. Feel free to review BUT NO FLAMES!<strong>

**BYE!**


	2. I Rise You Fall

**Well, here we go again, guys.**

**First of all, something I have to get out of the way.**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Iceshadow911247: **_**UPDATE UPDATE**_

**How's this for an update? In the words of Ironhide, "Damn. I'm good." Thanks for the review!**

**© _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_ belongs to Michael Bay and anyone else involved in the film.**  
><strong>© Talida rightfully belongs to me.<strong>  
><strong>© <em>Iridescent<em> belongs to Linkin Park and their respective record label.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"<em>And in a burst of light that blinded every angel.<br>As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars.  
>You felt the gravity of tempered grace,<br>Falling into empty space.  
>No one there to catch you in their arms.<em>"

Optimus Prime's POV

I don't know how long I have been dead. I don't know how long I've been in Cybatron-like heaven. I don't know how long I've been searching for the little girl I once had and was brutally taken from me. All I know that I was jolted back to the harsh reality I live now. Sitting on my chest plates was Sam. Merged with my spark was the Matrix of Leadership. He used it to revive me. He saved me. He travelled halfway around the world to retrieve the one artifact that can save me.

"Boy, you returned for me," I said to him.

Sam just sat on my chest plate smiling at me. I removed the parachutes from my form and stood up all proud. But the moment was squashed by The Fallen. The very person I've been trying to get my revenge on for the past five years. He snatched the Matrix of Leadership from my spark.

"My Matrix," he snarled, "Go join your precious Talida."

My spark broke even more when he mentioned her. Talida. The precious baby girl who hadn't even begun to live. I crumbled to the ground. He left me weakened. I can't find the strength to go on. Around me, I heard Sam and Ironhide pleading me to get up.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Sam pleaded me.

"GET UP, PRIME!" Ironhide encouraged me.

"Oh no," Sam murmured as he saw what was happening, "He's turning on the machine. You got to stop him. Get up! OPTIMUS!"

We watched as The Fallen and Megatron worked on activating the machine to destroy the sun. But I couldn't do anything. I'm too weak. I feel like I'm dying all over again. There's nothing I can do. Oh, Primus. Take me now. And Talida...I'm so sorry I wasn't able to avenge you like I promised I would...

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now," Jetfire sighed as he turned to me, "Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destiny."

"I can't," I sighed after I watched Jetfire rip out his own spark and die.

"Optimus. You can't give up! Talida's counting on you! Do it for Talida!" Sam blurted.

I immediately looked at the human whom I consider my own son. How does he know about Talida? How can he know her? She's been dead for five years! All because of The Fallen. A renewed fire began building in my spark.

"Jolt! Electrify! Transplant those afterburners!" Rachet began throwing instructions everywhere.

I don't know exactly how the parts transfer actually happened. All I know is that after half a minute or so, I was equipped with Jetfire's old parts. You better watch out, brother. You will pay for what you've done. And not just to this world. But to my world.

"Let's roll," I growled before I took off for the pyramids.

Below me, I saw the humans running underneath me. Scrambling around to take care of the remaining Decepticons and give me the cover I so desperately needed. Nothing can stop me now. The Fallen took Talida from me five years ago. And now he's threatening to destroy the new world I have grown to call home. He. Will. Pay. Even if I have to breathe my final breath all over again, he will pay. Talida, my light, my world, my angel, my life, you will finally be avenged.

"This planet will be dark forever," he decreed.

"Not if I can help it," I mumbled as I fired shots at the machine, destroying it forever.

Together, we fell to the courtyard below us. Immediately, punches and kicks were thrown around and shots were fired. It was an all out battle between us. We were all fighting for our own beliefs. The Fallen was fighting for the opportunity to destroy this world like many other worlds were destroyed because of this machine. I was fighting to save this world from his evil. And I was also fighting for my Talida. My little girl. My pride and joy.

My precious daughter.

"DIE LIKE YOUR BROTHERS!" The Fallen yelled.

"They were your brothers too!" I retorted.

"You still hurt, don't you, Prime? Every time you close your eyes, I bet you still see yourself in that cellar watching helplessly as I sucked the life from your daughter. And you couldn't even stop me. All you could do is hold her and become a pathetic weakling after I killed your precious daughter," the Fallen smiled.

If he was aiming to make me even angrier, it worked. But I couldn't help but think that he was right. That day has been haunting me for five years. Until I saw Sam with the braveness and the courage that Talida had by refusing to give Megatron the AllSpark, my spark was broken. And it had been broken since I watched her die. She was all I had left. And he cruelly took her from me. I shall get my revenge. If I don't make it, Talida, I have always loved you. And I still love you to this day.

WHOA! Where did Megatron come from? He might have killed me before. But he won't this time. I threw him into the next courtyard like the waste of metal he really is.

"STARSCREAM!" I heard him call out.

How pathetic. He's calling for his lackies. And the Fallen thinks I'm pathetic. I shot bullets at The Fallen. Each one pierced through his plates. I slit him with my sword.

"You've picked the wrong planet to mess with!" I taunted him, "Give me your face."

I sliced the cheek plates right off of his face. He tried to get away. But I won't let that happen. I'm on a roll. This day has been waiting to come for five years. Five years too long. He has to pay for what he did.

"This is for Talida," I whispered in his ear as I punched into his chest.

I watched as he crumbled onto the ground. Energon leaked from every part of his body I brought harm to. Which was everywhere.

"I rise. You fall," I proclaimed.

I fell against the pillers relieved. It was finally over. I could've sworn I heard Megatron and Starscream having a conversation.

"No, no," he kept muttering.

"Not to call you a coward, master, but sometimes, cowards do survive," Starscream observed.

"This isn't over," Megatron swore before he and Starscream finally left.

I felt tears pricking my eyes. They were tears of joy and sadness. Joy because I saved my home from being destroyed and the boy I have come to consider as my own son. But I was still sad. This battle opened old wounds. It brought me back to the day Talida was murdered. The day I wanted to forget. I was sad because I wanted to be able to bring her back by avenging her killer.

But it was not to be. She's still dead. She's still gone. And there was nothing I could do to bring her back.

"_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope. But failure's all you've known.<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration.  
>And let it go...<br>Let it go..._"

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! THE FALLEN'S DEFEATED! And we learn the relation Talida has to Optimus. She's his daughter! Next chapter is going to be the final chapter for this story...unless you want me to do an extra chapter which I will be more than happy to do. But I only planned for a three-chapter story. So you guys have to tell me what you would want me to write if I decided to do an extra chapter.<strong>

**Oh! Tell me if I should do a prequel story! And when I say that, I mean a story about Optimus and Talida. Like when Talida was born and some snippets of Optimus as he tried to fight Megatron on Cybatron and be the best father he can be to Talida. Thankfully, he has his fellow Autobots to help him with those tasks. And...you'll find out how Talida was with Ratchet, Jazz (I just had to include him), Ironhide (that'll be interesting) and...BUMBLEBEE!**

**Make sure you leave a review.**

**BYE!**


	3. My Daughter

**Well, here it is. This is going to be the final chapter EVER in my little Transformer story. Let me know if you want an extra chapter or if you want a prequel. I'm only doing one or the other...unless a lot of people want me to do both. I think I'll put a poll in my profile for simplicities sake...and because I need to put a new poll up. haha! :P**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Youagainstmelover97: **_**Love this story so much !**_

_**Great vocabulary.**_

_**Great storyline.**_

_**Great everything.**_

**Thanks! The entire time I've been writing all of this, all I've been thinking was, "God. Let me get this right." And I'm glad to know that I got it right. This chapter's gonna be emotional for Optimus. Just a heads up for ya! Oh! Do you want me to do an extra chapter – like where Optimus visits Talida's grave after the events in **_**Dark of the Moon**_** or something – or do you want me to write a prequel story about Optimus' life with Talida before she was killed? Thanks for the review!**

**(C) **_**Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen**_** belongs to Michael Bay and other people.  
>(C) Talida belongs to me.<br>(C) **_**Iridescent**_** belongs to Linkin Park.**

**Now let's get the final chapter on a roll!**

**ENJOY!**

"_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope. But failure's all you've know.<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration.  
>And let it go...<br>Let it go...  
>Let it go...<br>Let it go...  
>Let it go...<br>Let it go..._"

Sam's POV

We were free. We were alive. We were unstoppable. We were heading home. I stood on the tarmac of the carrier. I savoured the feeling of the cool ocean breeze kissing my exposed skin and running its invisible fingers through my hair. It reminded me of what I would've missed if I never left Limbo; if Talida never gave me the Matrix of Leadership and told me to go back and save Optimus. I never would've gotten my college deploma. I never would've gotten married. I never would've had children. I never would've grown old with my wife with our grandchildren there by my side.

"Thank you, Sam, for saving my life."

That all-too familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw Optimus walking up next to me. He was all healed after the encounter with The Fallen in Egypt, all thanks to Ratchet. He looked as if the encounter had never happened. In fact, he looked...better. But he still looked emotionally hurt. I wonder why.

"You're welcome," I nodded back at him, "Thank you for believing in me."

That was when I remembered my promise to Talida. That was when I remembered the message. I had to pass it on to Optimus NOW. If I didn't do it now, I would most likely forget about it later.

"I have a message for you. It's from the girl who brought me back to life after Megatron killed me. She's the one who gave me the Matrix of Leadership," I began.

"Go on," he told me. Intrigue was laced into his commanding voice.

"Talida will always love you and that you two will be reunited soon," I recited.

I never expected Optimus to react this way. He looked...crestfallen. He fell to his knees next to me in dispair. Everyone was surrounding us now. Energon tears were leaking from his cryptic blue eyes (Bumblebee told me about how they cried Energon).

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked nervously.

"It's not what you said exactly. It's WHOM you've mentioned," Optimus corrected.

"Talida? How do you know her?" I questioned in confusion.

"Talida was my daughter," Optimus announced.

Optimus' POV

"Talida will always love you and that you two will be reunited soon," Sam recited the exact message from Talida.

That caused me to break down. It made me snap. I've been holding back since the days after her funeral. I dove right into defeating Megatron and the Fallen that I never had the proper time to grieve her loss. My hunger for revenge against her killer had fuelled me during the fights with them. My legs collapsed underneath me. Suddenly, they were unable to support my weight. That motion made the entire ship shake. Thankfully, no alarms went off. But everyone else immediately surrounded me as I began to cry. They were worried about my well-being. But the Autobots knew why. They understood that the whole fight against Megatron and the Fallen would be hard on me.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sam asked me nervously.

"It's not what you said exactly. It's WHOM you've mentioned," I immediately corrected Sam.

"Talida? How do you know her?" Sam questioned in confusion.

"Talida was my daughter," I told him.

I heard Sam gasp in shock as the realization hit him. Mikaela's hands flew to her mouth as tears leaked from her eyes. Leo stood there with a shocked expression on his face. Obviously, he didn't think of me as the kind of Autobot to have lost a daughter. But I have. Major Lennox looked at me with sympathy. Of course, being a father himself, he knows how I feel. He misses his own daughter terribly. Simmons placed a hesitant comforting hand on one arm. Sam did the same on my other.

"What happened?" Mikaela asked with sobs suffocating her.

"She was killed. Kidnapped. Tortured. And murdered," I recalled in heartache.

"By who? Megatron?" Lennox asked me.

"The Fallen," I corrected in anger.

"Wait a minute. I thought you said you never knew the Fallen," Epps recalled in confusion.

"I lied that day. I knew the Fallen. From the moment I heard his voice, I knew I would finally have my revenge for what he has done to her. For he was the one who gave the orders to have Talida kidnapped. He was the one who tortured her. He was the one who held her as Megatron tried to strangle her. He was the one who finally stabbed her when he realized that she wouldn't die under Megatron's hand. He was the one who taunted me as I held my precious baby girl in my arms as she died. I could've killed both of them that day. I severed Megatron's arms and I stabbed The Fallen through his Spark. But I didn't kill them. I thought I did," I sighed sadly.

"How old was she? When she was murdered?" Leo asked nervously.

"Talida was five years old," Ratchet answered for me, causing everyone to gasp at the thought of someone that young being brutally murdered like Talida was, "I tried everything I could to save her. But Talida was a techno-organic being. And still a baby in the Cybotronian cycle. Everything I tried would've made her worse. I didn't want her to suffer after she was already dead. There was nothing I could do to bring her back. She was the smartest little girl in all of Cybatron."

"Talida was the awesomenest Autobot I've ever known. Her mother didn't want anything to do with her when she found out that Talida wouldn't be completely human. She had the body, the functions and the needs of a human. In fact, she had human blood when we all thought she'd have Energon. But she had a Spark instead of a heart. She was also a kick-ass fighter too like her father over here. She even took me down in a few fights," Ironhide confessed rather sheepishly, causing the ship to roar in laughter at the thought.

"Talida was my best friend. She was also my first crush. I could never move on from her. Not after the crazy times we shared together. We even managed to team up and pull pranks on Optimus every once in a while without getting in trouble," Bumbleblee recalled in even more sadness.

"That you did," I laughed sadly before sighing sadly, "Talida has this thing – a charm almost – where no one would be able to fault her. No one would be able to not want anything to do with her...except her mother."

"And the robots that killed her," Leo piped in, causing everyone to glare at him, "What? It's true!"

"Optimus, I can't bring your daughter back. No one can bring Talida back after what she went through. I'm not a father like Lennox is. So I don't know how you feel about Talida's death. But if I was in your shoes, if my daughter was kidnapped, tortured and murdered, I'd find comfort in this. Sure. I'd be sad that I'd never see her grow. But I'll be happy knowing she's not in pain anymore. That she's at a place where she'll always be happy. She'll always have a smile on her face. She'll wouldn't have to live in fear of Megatron and the Fallen. She wouldn't have to see war everyday of her life. I'm not saying that you should forget Talida, Optimus. I could never ask you to forget your own daughter. All I'm saying is that you have to let go of the past and live life to the fullest you can. I know you'll always love Talida just like she'll always love you. But you will see each other again. And when that day comes, you'll have more than five years with her. You'll have an eternity with her. And nothing would be able to stop you from having that eternity with her," Sam promised me, "But until that day comes, you can make Talida proud here on Earth. You can end this war for her. You can make the world a safer place for future generations. You can give us the life you promised her."

Sam was right. I had to let go. But I knew that that day would be imprinted in my memory forever. It would still be my worst nightmare. But I knew that I would never forget Talida. Even as I lay dying, my last thoughts would be of my Autobots, Sam and my baby Talida.

I truly looked at Sam. He's so much like Talida. In fact, he was the male version of the baby girl I had and had taken from me too soon. Except for the fact that his hair is darker and their eyes are completely different. But their personality was the same. She had self-esteem issues that she grew out of in time just like Sam did. Talida would always be my daughter. But I have a surrogate son now: Sam. And nothing would change that. I'll make sure of it.

"_**Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime. And I send this message out so that our pasts will always be remembered. For in those memories, we live on.**_"

"_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope. But failure's all you've known.<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration.  
>And let it go...<br>Let it go..._"  
><strong>-<br>Well, here we go, ladies and gentlemen. I am sorry to say that this is the end of my story. Well, I only planned on having it short. God. I hope I got this chapter right.**

**BYE! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Oh wait! We have one more bit.**

**(C) I don't own the song. I think you'll know what it is... I'll give you a tip: it's the Linkin Park anthem from the first film. You see what I'm doing here?**

**Oh! By the way, this is gonna be in first person. No POV this time.**

**But still...BYE!**

_In this farewell, there's no blood. There's no alibi.  
>'Cause I've drawn regret from the truth of a thousand lies.<br>So let mercy come. And wash away..._

Not long after they disembarked the aircraft carrier that brought them home from Egypt, NEST, the Autobots and their friends went their own seperate ways for the time being.

Bumblebee went on and gave Sam, his parents, Leo and Mikaela a ride home so they could spend one more night together as a family before Sam and Leo had to return to Princeston to continue college. The Autobots went on to the base in Diego Garcia to retire for the night and the entire NEST team went home to their respective families. After learning about Optimus' daughter, they made it even more important to spend time with their wives and children. Because they feared that they wouldn't return home one day or that they would return home to find them dead.

Optimus didn't go back to Diego Garcia with the Autobots after everyone was debriefed...and lectured from Director Galloway and the General for the actions they had taken throughout the final battle in Egypt. Instead, he went back to the cemetary. It was the same one where he begged Sam to help them convince the government that their planet would be a whole lot safer if they remained here. But there was a specific grave he wanted to see.

It was the grave of his daughter, Talida Prime. Delicately in his large metal hand, he held a beautiful bouquet of snowdrop flowers since his daughter wanted to see snow on Earth but never got the chance to. With gentle care, he knelt down and read the inscription on the stone.

"Talida Corrie Prime.  
>1999-2004.<br>Taken from us too soon.  
>Rest in Peace.<span>"

_What I've done...  
>I'll face myself.<br>To cross out what I've become...  
>Erase myself.<br>And let go of what I've done..._

"Hey there, princess. It's been a tough week for Daddy. I was murdered by Megatron on the Fallen's orders. While I was in heaven, I tried to find you. But I couldn't find you because you were busy watching over Sam, Lennox and our fellow Autobots. You saved him when Megatron killed him yesterday. You gave him the Matrix of Leadership to save me. When he gave me your message, I realized that the reason I couldn't find you is because you didn't want to see me yet," Optimus whispered.

_Put to rest what you thought of me.  
>While I clean this slate with the hands of uncertainty.<br>So let mercy come. And wash away..._

"I killed him, Talida. I killed The Fallen. I finally avenged you after five years. He's paid for what he's done. He can never harm another again. No one will suffer the way you suffered anymore," Optimus gulped as he placed the flowers on her grave and tears and sobs began suffocating him, "I miss you so much, Talida. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Optimus rested his forehead against her tombstone crying and continually murmuring heartfelt apologies and self-taunts about him blaming himself over her death. Finally, he let out the pain and anguish he had kept bottle up over the past five years. He needed to let it all out. It was the only way he could follow Sam's advice let go.

_What I've done...  
>I'll face myself.<br>To cross out what I've become...  
>Erase myself.<br>And let go of what I've done..._

He didn't know how long he had been there murmuring his 'I'm sorry' and 'This shouldn't have happened to you' and stuff whilst crying his Spark out. But he knew it was a long time when he saw the sun begin to peak over the horizon. That was when he realized that it was time to go. But he knew he would come back sometime later. He would always come back. Talida is the only one who would be able to keep him sane. Dead or alive.

_What I've done...  
>I'll start again.<br>And whatever pain may come...  
>Today, this ends.<br>I'm forgiving what I've done..._

"I need to move on from the past, Talida. I need to let go. But I will never forget you. You are my baby. And you always will be. One day, we will be together again. And when that day comes, we will have more than five years together. We will have all of eternity with all our loved ones. My creators, Jazz, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sam, Mikaela, Lennox and all of our family and friends we will share an eternity with," Optimus swore.

_I'll face myself.  
>To cross out what I've become...<br>Erase myself.  
>And let go of what I've done...<em>

"I will come and visit you again, Talida. Remember that I will always love you with my entire Spark. You truly are my miracle," Optimus murmured lovingly as he kissed her tombstone and walked away.

He turned and gave one last lingering look before transforming into his truck and driving to Diego Garcia. As he drove away, he heard Talida whisper to him through the wind,

"_I love you too, daddy..._"

It made him smile. Because he knew that one day, they would be together again.

_(Na-na-na... Na-na na na... __Na-na-na na...)  
>What I've done...<br>__(Na-na-na… Na-na na na… Na-na-na na…)  
>What I've done...<em>


End file.
